A Love Story By Carver Edlund
by lionofstone
Summary: Don't ask me to tell you what this story is about. All you need to know is that it's about the Winchesters and their angel... Okay, maybe you need to know more than that. It's about Love and Friendship, and an Angel always waiting for the One He Loves to come Back. Death is never the End. Life goes On; Love goes On. Destiel
1. Chapter 1

_Hello All! So, a few points before I get into the actually story! One, this story will be marked as complete, but it is not. Why? Well, let me explain. Today is the Birthday of the Fabulous Kristina, whom I refer to as Tris. Now, this fanfiction was intended as her birthday gift. However, being me, I was unable to finish it in time, but I really want it posted today. So, that said, there is one chapter missing (it's the cowboy chapter too...) that I will upload at a later date. Two, this fanfiction needs quite a lot of work. I really like the concept and I want to flesh it out and make it both better and long. I will do this at some point. Three, probably the most important, is that this fanfiction is written as though Chuck/God/Carver Edlund wrote it. _

_This story is very loosely based on the song __Past Lives__ by Ke$ha. It's a gorgeous song, and this line really describes Destiel I think: _

_"We were lovers in a past life, I can see it in your green eyes..."_

_And now, let us enter into the story... _

* * *

**Authors Note**

_**BeckyWinchester: **__OMG! I just found another one of the Supernatural stories, and I *had* to upload it. The fandom will EXPLODE, I can feel it! This is totally amazing, so go read it!_

**Chapter One: The First Of Many Beginnings**

Whoever said beginnings are easy was stoned, and probably deserves to be stoned in the biblical sense. In the beginning, you have to introduce the characters, give a setting, and get the plot moving. It's sweat and blood and tears, and sometimes you repeat yourself, or forget where you meant to go with the story, or maybe the story is too complicated to make much sense no matter what you do.  
But hey, what do I know? I'm just Carver Edlund, a guy with a laptop and too much time on my hands. Might as well tell the world the stories that unfold inside my head. That's what writers do.

Plus, I'm pretty sure that's what first chapters are for- the author can ramble all they want that plot points don't have to make sense. It's a time for them to get into the swing of things, you know? Get reacquainted with the characters. Chapter Two is when the writing itself can actually begin.

This is a story about Sam and Dean and Castiel. Though, when aren't my stories about those characters? You'd think my brain could come up with something new for a change. Anyway...

We open on a gas station in northern Montana; a greasy pit stop for truckers who don't have cellphones and families of eight piled into pick-ups. And hunters, I suppose, from time to time. Sam was sitting in the passenger side of the Impala, a map spread across the dashboard, while Cas sat in the back, looking slightly awkward and out of place. He'd have rather transported them himself, but Dean had insisted on driving. Said it made him feel better.

They were sitting in relative silence, Dean having gone inside for food, when Sam suddenly broke it. "You know, Cas," he said, offhandedly, the way one might ask for the time. "You look at Dean like the sun shines out his ass. Why is that?"

Castiel shrugged, fumbling around his mind for a simple response to such a complicated question. Luckily, or unluckily depending how you look at it, Dean re-entered the car after a few short seconds, now holding store bought food, and he was saved the trouble of answering.

The second time Sam asked, it was just after a hunt gone wrong. Dean had been knocked out, and Castiel was going to heal him, when Sam grabbed the angels arm to stop him. "You always go to heal him, you care a lot. Why?"

Castiel pushed passed Sam and healed Dean, ignoring the question completely. Dean stirred, and he was saved the trouble of answering for a second time.

The third time Sam asked him, Castiel disappeared without a word, and Sam Winchester vowed to figure out what was up.

The third, forth, and fifth times he asked, Castiel would leave, or invent an excuse of some sort, and avoid the question completely. But Sam would not give up; he wasn't the sort.

I'm going to interject here, and say that Sam went about this is a very bad way. After all, catching your friends arm and basically telling them that you'll use a warding symbol is probably not the best way to go about keeping them your friend. Especially when said warding symbol will send them to a place they hate. Even if it wasn't made with human blood, and wouldn't work, threats are never the way to go with friends.

Just making sure you all understand my disapproval.

But it worked, nonetheless, and Castiel sighed, his trench coat making his shoulders look even more dejected as they slumped forward. "Sam, it's very complicated, and not exactly something you are meant to know about."

"I'm not meant to know about lots of things that I do."

"This you're really not meant to know about." Castiel reiterated, shifting uncomfortably under Sam's gaze.

Sam's expression softened. "Come on, Cas. It can't be that bad."

"It's not that it's bad, it's just secret." He sighed. "Heaven doesn't want you to know."

"Since when do you care about Heaven?"

"This is serious, Sam!"

"I'm being serious too. Come on, tell me?"

Castiel was silent for a long moment. "It's complicated. It would be easier to show you."

"Show me? What-"

And then they were gone.

To be fair to Castiel, he was trying to guard Heaven's secrets. What he was about to show Sam would change him, probably permanently, and Castiel wasn't sure how. It was a beautiful, terrifying concept, what Sam was about to discover. And can I just say, that this is where it gets complicated.

There appeared in a mostly cleared field. In the distance, a cluster of houses made of mud and straw sat like stones. Up closer, two teenagers were running, holding sticks sharpened to a point. They raced past Sam and Castiel without a second glance.

"That's Dean and yourself." Castiel said, nodding towards the teenagers. "This is one of the first years since the creation of humans, and this is the first time the two of you have been alive."

"What- Cas, is this like, reincarnation?" Sam asked, watching the teenagers- him and Dean, apparently- run through the field.

"Yes, in a matter of speaking. This time, you live a normal life for the time. You are the groups hunters, gathering meat and other food. You are both a little superstitious, but never to the point of some others. One day, while hunting, you get injured in a way that the doctors of this time can't heal. They leave you to die, as is custom. Dean refuses, and you die together."

"I- I'm still confused what this has to do with you." Sam said, slowly, as though he was asking a question.

Castiel sighed. "That doesn't happen until later."

He shows Sam a few more of his past lives. Something in ancient Egypt where the Winchesters were warriors of the Pharaoh; another in Japan where they worked spare jobs while discovering the existence of monsters. They were always brothers, they were always hunters, of a sort anyways.  
"You know, when the angels said we'd always be hunters no matter what the circumstance, I hadn't believed them." Sam admitted, and Castiel nodded.

"The angels are many things, but it is not often that they lie. You have been hunters in all your lives."

They left again, landing in a stifling hot, sun-baked area. Sam tugged at his coat collar. "This is the first time I met you and Dean." Castiel said, looking around. "Welcome to Cuba, September, 1437. This is the land of the Mayans."


	2. Chapter 2

_**BeckyWinchester1:**__ THIS CHAPTER! I have nothing else to say, just- oh, it's AMAZING _

* * *

If Sam was confused, he didn't show it. He merely glanced at Cas, silently asking for an explanation of the events they were sure to witness.

Cas took a deep breath and gestured for Sam to follow him. As they walked, the angel spoke in that grumbly voice that was so characteristically him. "In this time, you and Dean are Spaniards, who have set sail to Maya upon hearing of the treasures that lay there. You are not hunters, yet, but you are both rather superstitious. Dean lacks faith, but puts on a fair show, as belief is still expected of Europeans at this time."

Sam nodded, looking around the area, noticing the build of the houses and the dress of the people. He assumed that he and Cas were both invisible, because no one looked their way or seemed put off by their appearance. "So, what's going on that made you show up?"

Cas nodded to the big building at the end of the road. Only now did Sam realize it was a temple; not a ruin like he's seen in books when doing research, but in it's full glory. Carved stones with intricate designs and colored tapestries hanging from the roof. A long staircase led to the uppermost part of the building, a dome with four windows, one facing in each direction. Rather than require them to mount the stairs, Castiel flew them to the top of the building, where a group of several people were standing.

A young girl with braids in her hair was flanked on either side by guards of a sort. In front of them, a tall man with a regal disposition was speaking, two Spaniards listening with looks of disgust on their features.

"The sun god," the tall man said, translated to English for Sam's convenience, "is angry. We give her the girl because she is pure."

Castiel watched the scene unfold with a look of remembrance. Sam looked vaguely curious. "They speak Spanish, I assume?" He asked Castiel, nodding to the people.

"Yes. The tall one is a… Priest, of sorts. He speaks a small amount of Spanish when communicating with you and Dean."

In front of them, the Spaniards- Sam and Dean, in another form- had shared dark looks. The older spoke harshly: "No body is killing any virgins!"

Sam- the present day one, that is- smiled slightly. It seemed Dean had never changed, no matter the time period he was in.

"The sun god will be angry." The priest said, sounding fearful.

"There's another way. I know there is." The Spaniard Dean spat, turning around slightly to look at his younger brother. "You're the smart one, have you got a way to stop this?"

"They seem convinced their sun god is real. Maybe we can pretend to kill her and they'll stop the sacrifice?" He suggested, leafing through some papers he held in his hands.

Spaniard-Dean nodded and turned to the priest again. "Give us two days, then we'll tell you if you should complete the sacrifice."

The priest agreed, and suddenly Sam and Castiel had left again. They were in a damp cave, water sloshing up against their feet due to the puddles forming in an awkward pattern on the rocky ground. There was a bright light coming from one end, a beautiful orange sort of glow, mingled with girlish giggling.

The Spaniard-Sam and -Dean were walking a little ways ahead, muttering darkly to each other. "So the Mayan gods are real, or…?"

"Looks like it. I didn't think it was possible." Spaniard-Sam cursed, shaking his bare foot. He'd lost his shoe a few miles back, around they time they'd abandoned their jackets, which were too wet to be off any use.

"Well, obviously I didn't either." Spaniard-Dean bit back. "How do we kill it?"

"Hell if I know." His brother murmured. In all his reading, he'd never come across anything like this.

Castiel and Sam were watching the interaction; the angel was thinking of how soon he would come into play, and the hunter enjoying the simple banter that he and his brother shared across lifetimes. It was still strange to him that reincarnation existed, but he supposed, after having been brought back, on more than one occasion, it was entirely within the rights of the universe.

The Spaniards, meanwhile, who had been making their way towards the orange light, had finally found it. They were close enough to see now, and what they saw was something quite impossible to un-see.

The sun god, they assumed, a woman with dark skin and hair, dressed in a long yellow robe, open at the front to reveal her otherwise naked form, was laying on a circular bed. A man- who they assumed to be another god- equally undressed, save for a collection of grey stones on a thin rope around his neck, in harsh contrast with his pale skin, lay over her, kissing down her stomach. Despite the light emanating from the she-god, rain poured from the cave roof, coating both of the gods in a mixture of water and sweat, as they rolled around playfully on the bed, enticing both laughter and moans from each other. The Spaniards stared, strange expressions on their faces.

Sam was please to see that his 'bitch-face' -as Dean had taken to calling it- was a trait carried through lifetimes. Castiel smiled, in that strange halfway from sane way that he did, and spoke again. "As you can imagine, the two of you managed to handle this particular problem, which then led to you becoming hunters. Over the next five years, these versions of you will come across many different creatures, all of which you handle quite well."

"So five years… When do you come in?" Sam asked, and in an instant the scene changed again. He was viewing the Spaniards, who were noticeably aged, not only from time but also from hunting, both looking fearfully at a woman.

"That's me." Castiel said softly, gesturing.

Sam couldn't deny that Castiel's vessel was beautiful; she was curved in the right places, no way near slender, but not obese either- simply put, her body was soft. Long dark hair framed her face, decorated with strands of gold, and eyes almost black peered outwards from black skin. She was gorgeous, in an ancient princess sort of way. She actually seemed the sort of thing that Dean would find enjoyable, all in all.

Turning his gaze from Past-Castiel, Sam noted that the Spaniards were regarding the angel with looks of pure fright. He almost expected the angel to say 'be not afraid', but Castiel rarely quoted the bible, as fitting as it would've been. Instead, when the angel spoke, with with a deep voice not unlike his current, and few words. "My name is Castiel, and I'm an angel of The Lord."

Present-Castiel flinched slightly at these words, and when Sam shot him a questioning look, he muttered something about God not being missing at this point.

The Spaniards scoffed, though Spaniard-Dean seemed mildly curious. "What's an angel want with us?"

"God has a mission for you." She stated. (He? Sam was having difficulty deciding which pronoun to use for this version of Castiel. As far as he could figure, angels themselves had no gender. Perhaps they used the pronouns their vessels were accustomed to. That would make sense.)

The Spaniards scoffed their disbelief, and Castiel frowned; it was incredible, Sam noticed, how even in a different vessel, that awkward frown still stayed. "It's true." She insisted, and when the Spaniards shook their heads, she flashed her wings up on the wall, and Present-Sam visibly recoiled along with the other two. He'd never seen Castiel's wings, after all, and they were truly something. They were a mirror of that angels power, and Sam had never stopped to think exactly what that meant.

The scene changed once more, and Castiel, that awkward, fumbling, angel-in-a-trenchcoat, smiled as he explained: "I'm already breaking rules showing you this much, you can't know the missions past-you were given. This is... the aftermath of a certain case."

Spaniard-Dean and Past-Castiel are alone in a room; rather decorative, and large, with a strange bed in the centre, where Dean is sitting, hands splayed. "Cas..." He murmured, and the angel turned towards him, eyes squinting ever so slightly. "Come here a sec," Dean continued, and when Castiel complied, Dean pulled her closer. After a long pause, where they did nothing but look at each other (it made Present-Sam want to cry; even his past lives had to put up with eye-sex) they were kissing each other, hands gripping hair and lips locked with closed eyes and a desperation that could've moved mountains if it tried.  
Castiel was watching fondly, and Sam was slightly put-off by the interaction, but at least things were starting to make sense. "Can we see something else now?" He asked, tearing his gaze from the make-out session his brother was currently occupied with.

The angel also turned away from the scene, and they were off.


	3. Chapter 3

_**BeckyWinchester1: **__This chapter is soooo cute I just cant!_

* * *

They arrived in a dark, shabby house, a small light glowing on the table top of a low table. To the right of the table, a young man is trying to blink back tears, as another man, slightly younger than the first, cares for his injury. "You and Dean again," Castiel says, nodding to them.

The older was sitting up at this point, stretching his arms and laughing slightly. "I get that you were Mr. Doctor, but I can handle a couple of cuts, you know."

"Being mauled by a werewolf canhardly be called 'a couple of cuts'. You should be more careful." Past-Sam says, frowning slightly and cleaning his tools.

Past-Dean rolls his eyes and stands, circling his shoulders. "Hey, the hunts over, isn't it? The werewolf's gone, and I'm not hurt too badly. I'll be back in hunting shape in a couple of days."

"Or you could be now." Said a voice, and the four people in the room (two invisible) turn towards it. The speaker was a pale skinned man, with gangly limbs and dark hair. He looked mildly out of place between to decidely Greek looking men, Past-Sam and -Dean.

"Cas!" Dean grinned widly, stepping over to swing his arm around the angel. "It's been ages, where've you been?"

"Busy." Past-Castiel replied, smiling as Past-Dean pressed a small kiss to his cheek. "I would've come sooner, but..."

The scene slid out of focus and suddenly they were in yet another life, this time what appeared to be 1800s England, with horse drawn carriges and a light snow falling. Sam followed Castiel into a small house. The living room was filled with the smell of fresh food, and the light of a burning fire.

Two men, both with cropped haircuts and fair skin, were in this room. The older was at the stove, stirring a pot of something, and the younger was on the couch with a book clutched in his hands. "Are you going to call Cas?" He asked, in a thick British accent.

"Why wouldn't I?" Past-Dean asked in return, with an equally thick accent. "I was just going to finish making tea first."

"You're going to tell her tonight, aren't you?" Past-Sam said with fake nonchalaunce.

Past-Dean opened and closed his mouth several time before nodding. "Yeah, I am..." He grinned a little sheepishly as a thin woman with long blonde hair appeared in the room. "Hey, Cas!"

"Hello." Castiel greeted, smiling at the brothers. "What's going on?"

"It's Christmas, Cas." Past-Sam said, closing his book. "Come on, let's eat!"

Sam and Castiel watch the events of that evening unfold, from opening presents to eating food. At the end, after Past-Sam scurried off, they watched as Past-Dean pulled Past-Castiel aside and confessed.

"Thing thing is, Cas, I think- I mean, I've sort of... I love you." Dean offered a half grin...

The scene changed again, and this time, they were in 1920s America, in what was quite obviously New York. Sam looked half confused as they watch two girls laughing, one with blood splattered up on her skirt, the other with matted hair and a light in her eyes.

"Is that...?" He asked, gestering towards the girls.

"You and Dean?" Castiel supplied, nodding. "Yes. I haven't showed you any with you as females, but this is a... favorite, shall we say?"

Sam nodded, and watched the scene unfold.

Female-Dean and -Sam were leaning against a tree, laughing at something. Sam was short in this life, and was wearing thick tights and a knee length skirt; Dean, in contrast, was the tall one, and wearing mens pants and a cardigan thrown over a t-shirt. They both seemed rather feminine, despite the fact they were swinging sharp knives in their hands as they watched a corpse burn a little ways off.

There was the all too familiar sound of angel wings, and a tall woman with a stubble along his jaw line and bright green eyes appeared. "Hello," she greeted, grinning at the other girls.

"Cas!" Dean grinned widely, her whole body perking up at the sight of the angel.

"I know I'm late, I meant to get here much early, but-"

"Oh shut up, Cas, it's fine." Female-Dean said, even as Female-Sam opened his mouth.

They all sat down and enjoyed the heat of the fire; Female-Dean pulled out drinks and sipped at them, giving one to -Sam and another to -Cas. They drank, while filling the area with chatter, and when -Sam fell asleep, -Dean turned to the angel, and without warned, kissed her full on the lips. "Sorry," she smiled as she pulled away, "Couldn't resist."

Castiel surprised her by pulling her back in, one arm wound tightly around her shoulder as they kissed again, and Present-Sam couldn't help but grin. "So, every life time, no matter who or when we are, you and Dean fall in love?"

Castiel nodded, a grin playing on his face. "Yes. It- it usually doesn't take this long for Dean to admit it, and..." He trailed off, looking away from Sam. "What if this time he doesn't?"

Sam paused for a moment, thinking how best to answer. "He does, Cas. But... Dad tried to force Dean into the perfect manly man. That's what Dean was taught to be, and what he still tries to be. I think... He's learning that he's not, but it'll take time... He'll get there, you'll see."

Castiel nodded. "We should return to the correct time." He said, and Sam nodded, and then they were off to home.


	4. Chapter 4

_**BeckyWinchester1: **Not going to lie, I thought this was disappointing at first, but then... It really is the happiest ending he could've given them! 3_

Endings are hard. Probably even harder than beginnings. Everyone expects endings to have everything wrapped up all nice and pretty with a perfect, fluffy bow and every ribbon in the right place. But that doesn't happen, because endings don't exist, not really.

There's always going to be another story. There's always going to be one more mistake made or another plot twist. And those are the stories I can't tell you. At least not yet.

What I can tell you, is that when Sam and Cas returned to their own time, they both sat down next to Dean and they held a Star Trek marathon. I can tell you that Cas didn't leave for almost a week, and even then he returned pretty quickly.

I can tell you that Dean still had a long way to go before he accepted that he loved Cas. I can tell you that Cas never stopped loving him. I can tell you that once they finally were together, they spent their nights curled around each other, hands locked tightly together because they couldn't bear the thought of letting go.

But endings are hard. There's still so much you want to know, I'm betting. You're asking about what hunts they went on, what happened with heaven. You want to know how Dean realized he loved Cas, and how he told him, and how they dealt with that.

You're asking yourself about Sam, and whether or not he'll turn out happy. I bet that you're concerned about all those other lives they lived and how they all turned out, but let me tell you one last thing:

Happily Ever After rarely exists. But with these two? It will, it always will. I'm pretty sure they invented the phrase.


End file.
